El Último Heredero
by Vicentt Di Morte
Summary: La tripulación de los mugiwara llegan a una hermosa pero misteriosa isla tropical en la que ha habido desapariciones de pueblerinos muy repentinas desde ya varios años atrás, ¿Qué harán los mugiwara cuando un miembro de la tripulación desaparezca sin dejar ningún rastro?... Lo sé es un mal summary tengan piedad :T
1. Chapter 1

**El Último Heredero**

 **Summary:** La tripulación de los mugiwara llegan a una hermosa pero misteriosa isla tropical en la que ha habido desapariciones de pueblerinos muy repentinas desde ya varios años atrás, ¿Qué harán los mugiwara cuando un miembro de la tripulación desaparezca sin dejar ningún rastro?... Lo sé es un mal summary :T

 **Notas:** Este es el primer fic que he escrito en mi corta vida, así que disculpen lo mal narrado y escrito que pueda estar, ya que nunca fui muy bueno redactando historias así que díganme mis errores y pues espero críticas constructivas n.n

 **Autor:** Vicentt Di Morte

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairing:** Zoro x Sanji

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen al mangaka Eiichirō Oda.

…

Cap. 1

Los mugiwara llevaban navegando dos semanas desde que su navegante les había dicho que tan solo faltaba una semana para llegar a la próxima isla, pero por causa de una de las inesperadas tormentas del Nuevo Mundo, que duro alrededor de cuatro días, terminaron desviándose de la ruta original, por lo que les llevo unos días recuperar su curso original, pero la consecuencia más significativa era que las provisiones se habían agotado casi en su totalidad, alarmando al cocinero, que se había limitado a cocinar lo que sus nakamas llegasen a pescar del océano.

La mañana era tranquila y fresca en el Sunny, Sanji se dedicaba a preparar el desayuno, mientras evitaba que Luffy asaltara el poco contenido del refrigerador y los sartenes en los que cocinaba; Zoro estaba en la torre de vigía ejercitándose; mientras que Chopper y Usopp jugaban a hacer caras y gestos, Brook componía una melodía nueva, Franky estaba en su taller de desarrollo de armas tratando de confeccionar nuevos inventos y las chicas estaban tomando el sol en la cubierta.

Sanji salió de la cocina para dar el aviso de que el almuerzo estaba listo, sin antes claro alagar a sus bellas nakamas, a lo que la tripulación se dirigió al comedor, con excepción de Zoro, que aún seguía ejercitándose, a lo que Sanji volvió a salir para ir por el espadachín, por lo que se dirigió al mástil de proa antes de alzar la voz.

-¡Oii marimo, si no bajas tu trasero en este instante Luffy se va a comer tu porción!-grito el cocinero sin importar si el caza recompensas lo había escuchado o no, para después dirigirse nuevamente hacia la cocina.

Zoro al escuchar al rubio solo bajo su enorme pesa y tomo su toalla para secarse las pequeñas gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su cara y cuello, se colocó su gabardina y ato su faja roja y sus catanas a su cintura, para así bajar de la torre de vigía y dirigirse al comedor.

Al entrar se encontró con una escena algo extraña, en la que Luffy estaba tratando de arrebatarle a Sanji el plato con su porción, en lo que el cocinero trataba de alejarlo con su pie, lo que considero aún más extraño, puesto que el cocinero no solía preocuparse por cuidar su plato.

-Ya era hora, marimo de mierda-Dijo Sanji levantando el plato sobre su cabeza y con ambas manos de Luffy alrededor de su cuello tratando de alcanzarlo, Zoro solo le miro con recelo, se acercó al cocinero para tomar el planto y sentarse a comer para desilusión de su capitán.

El resto del desayuno pasó como de costumbre, toda la tripulación conversaba de forma amigable y evitaban que Luffy les quitara parte de sus comidas, mientras Sanji preparaba tartaletas de chocolate (postre francés) para sus queridas chicas, para queja de Usopp, Chopper y Luffy, los cuales trataban de convencer a Sanji de que les preparara unas a ellos también, por lo que terminaron con unos enormes chichones en sus cabezas, por haber molestado al cocinero.

Al terminar el desayuno, y las chicas de terminar sus respectivos postres, todos se retiraron a hacer sus tareas correspondientes. Sanji como de costumbre se quedó en la cocina, se acercó a la barra y tomando las sobras del chocolate líquido que había preparado con anterioridad para el postre de las chicas, lo coloco en la mecha de la estufa a fuego medio, le agrego un poco de café a la mezcla de chocolate, espero alrededor de 5 minutos antes de tomarlo y vaciarlo en pequeños ramequines de vidrio grueso, y los dejo a enfriar, improvisando así un pudding de chocolate, decoro los nueve ramequines, poniendo en el de Luffy pequeños bombones, en los de Chopper y Usopp puso fresas divididas en dos, para Nami y Robin puso moras rojas y azules, para los de Franky, Brook y él, coloco pequeñas decoraciones de chantilly, y para el de Zoro mezclo una generosa cantidad de sake en el chocolate líquido y lo decoración rizos y cubitos de chocolate amargo.

Después de terminar con los decorados de los snacks para medio día de sus nakamas, los metió en el refrigerador, y se dedicó a lavar los trastos y recoger la cocina.

Zoro se había quedado en el comedor bebiendo su última botella de sake y se había dedicado a observar como el cocinero preparaba los snacks, para después moverse de un lado a otro limpiando con pasos gráciles su "santuario", siguiendo el ritmo de una canción que había comenzado a tararear; estando tan absorto en sus pensamientos acerca del cocinero, no noto cuando este había dejado de moverse y le había comenzado a hablar.

-¡¿Me estas escuchando?!-Pregunto Sanji molesto.

-¿Hmm?… -Zoro miro de forma curioso al cocinero y paso a mirar a ambos lados como buscando a alguien más a parte de él que estuviese en el comedor, para dirigir nuevamente su mirada al rubio-¿Se supone que me estás hablando a mí?-Pregunto

-Es obvio que te estoy hablando a ti estúpido cerebro de musculo!- exclamo el rubio perdiendo la paciencia; Sanji siempre poseyó la buena virtud de la paciencia, pero tratándose del espadachín esta se desvanecía casi al instante.

-¿Y qué quieres cocinero pervertido?-Interrogo el peliverde con calma, apoyando el mentón en su mano derecha.

-¿Te pregunte que, qué demonios estas mirando?

-….lo ridículo que te vez cuando limpias-Comento Zoro dando un sorbo a su botella de sake, a lo que el rubio se molestó y empezó a sermonearle diciendo que un holgazán como él no tenía derecho a decir nada y…bla, bla, bla.

Zoro le ignoro, últimamente no estaba de humor para empezar una pelea o discusión con el cocinero; puesto que hacia unas semanas había tenido un mal presentimiento respecto a este, después empezó a tener una pesadilla en la cual perdían a su nakama de una forma severa y sangrienta, que para su mala suerte este sueño se había hecho recurrente.

-¡Y A PARTE SI NO TE GUSTA, PORQUE DEMONIOS NO TE LARGAS DE MI COCINA!- Exclamo Sanji molesto y extrañado por la anormal actitud del espadachín, ya hacía días que le había notado bastante distraído y que estaba evitando el tener peleas con él, ya que había intentado provocar al espadachín en varias ocasiones sin tener ningún éxito.

Cuando el rubio iba a seguir con el sermón, se escuchó la voz de Usopp, que gritaba a todo pulmón que se estaban acercando a una isla, a esto solo atinaron a salir de la cocina para observar la isla a la que se aproximaban y que al parecer sus amigos estaban ansiosos por llegar, y con gran razón, la isla estaba aún muy alegada, pero era enorme y se podía distinguir a las leguas que se encontraban de esta, que la isla tenía una enorme montaña en el centro y en la parte más alta había un inmenso castillo, rodeado de murallas; esto daba a entender que se había utilizado por motivos de refugio y contraataque ante una inminente guerra, según lo que explico Robin, entusiasmando a los más jóvenes de los mugiwara.

En cuanto más se acercaban, más se emocionaban al ver el hermoso pueblo que había en las faldas de la montaña y con el hecho de que era un día soleado y bastante agradable, no podían aguantar su emoción.

Al llegar a un viejo muelle que estaba a un costado de la isla, empezaron a desembarcar, el estar ahí era una gran ventaja en caso de que apareciesen los marines puesto que no les verían; al terminar de hacer las listas de las provisiones que hacían falta para el viaje, Franky aviso a sus nakamas que él se quedaría en el Sunny para vigilarlo y para tenerlo listo en caso de que necesitaran escapar.

-Bien chicos escuchen con atención!-Dijo la pelirroja dando unos pasos al frente-Estuve revisando las condiciones magnéticas de esta isla y el Log Pose tardara tres días en cargarse, así que supongo que podremos recorrer la isla como gustemos, Sanji-kun y Chopper les daré los berries que necesiten para las provisiones, en cuanto a los demás solo les voy a dar 5,000 a cada uno y nada más, si quieren comprar cosas con precios mayores tendrán que usar su propio dinero, así que aseguren de usarlos bien y de no gastarlos en cualquier tontería…-Decía esto viendo a Luffy, Usopp y Zoro, quienes eran lo que más gastaban dinero en cosas innecesarias o estúpidas-Bien, nos vamos a dividir en parejas, para pasar desapercibidos-concluyo la pelirroja.

-Ohhh! Te vez tan linda cuando eres autoritaria Nami-swan!-Decía el cocinero con corazones por ojos y revoloteando alrededor de la navegante-Permíteme ser tu acompañante _mon coeur*_ -dijo Sanji acercándose a paso veloz a la pelirroja y arrodillándose ante ella, a lo que la chica solo le miro para después señalar a Zoro.

-Lo siento Sanji-kun, pero tú vas a ir con Zoro-Menciono la navegante dándole al rubio los berries que le correspondían tanto a él como al espadachín- Trata de no perderlo de vista, porque si se llega a perder tú tendrás que ir a buscarlo.

Sanji se quedó de piedra y tan sorprendido que dejo caer el cigarrillo de su boca, porque demonios Nami tuvo que emparejarlo con el inútil cabeza de alga y más aparte tenía que cuidar que este no se perdiera, lo que en otras palabras quería decir que le habían dejado el trabajo de niñera, si bien había tenido suficiente con haber actuado de niñero cuidando a Luffy en la isla anterior, ahora le habían encasquetado al alga con patas.

A Sanji se le rompió su pequeño _coeur_ por eso, y se le hizo añicos viendo que su querida pelirroja se dirigía a Usopp para acompañarle en el recorrido por la isla.

Sanji negándose a tener al marimo como acompañante, decidió dirigirse a Robin y pedirle que fuese su bella acompañante, pero la chica ya estaba caminando en dirección al pueblo junto con un Chopper bastante entusiasmado, de la misma forma que Luffy empezaba a correr en la misma dirección siendo seguido por Brook, y Franky ya había bajado a su taller, quedando solos Zoro y él, en un silencio algo incómodo, pero Zoro no se quejó, no le molestaba acompañar al cocinero en sus compras, pero si le había dejado algo sorprendido el que lo hubieran emparejado con el cocinero pervertido; sin más que hacer o decir, empezó a caminar en dirección al pueblo con paso lento, pero Sanji lo detuvo en el trayecto.

-¡¿A dónde demonios crees que vas?!

-Al pueblo, ¿qué no es obvio?-Contesto el peliverde, volteando a ver al rubio.

-Que estas estúpido marimo, si te vas tu solo por ahí vas a terminar perdido, y si te pierdes mi querida Nami-chan me va hacer ir por ti-Reclamo el rubio algo molesto-Quédate aquí regreso enseguida- termino de decir mientras se adentraba al cuarto de los chicos, para después salir con una cuerda en manos.

-¿Para qué se supone que ocupas eso?-pregunto Zoro con desconfianza y entrecerrando su ojo derecho, a lo que Sanji solo sonrió con malicia.

-Es solo por precaución, no quiero perder mi valioso tiempo teniendo que ir a buscarte por toda la isla, así que estate quieto y terminare pronto-Decía el rubio mientras pasaba la cuerda por alrededor de los hombros de Zoro formando una especie de correa (como esas pequeñas mochilas correas que usan para los niños).

-¡ ¿Qué se supone que es esto?!- Pregunto Zoro exaltado mirando la cuerda que pasaba alrededor de sus hombros.

-Que no lo vez, es una correa, con ella no te podrás perder-Contesto Sanji muy satisfecho por su trabajo.

-¡NI CREAS QUE VOY A IR AL PUEBLO CON ESTO ATADO A LA ESPALDA, MALDITO COCINERO PERVERTIDO!-Replico Zoro muy molesto y algo apenado.

-Bien, por mí no hay problema si te quedas aquí o si te quieres ir por tu cuenta-Dijo Sanji de forma calmada encendiendo el cigarrillo nuevo que acababa de poner en sus labios -…Solo recuerda que yo tengo la parte del dinero que te corresponde-Dijo dándole una calada al cigarrillo y soltando el vapor, antes de voltear a ver al espadachín mientras sonreía con malicia-Así que tú decides, te dejas la correa y te doy tu parte del dinero cuando terminemos de comprar las provisiones para el viaje o te la quitas y te vas por tu cuenta pero sin el dinero para comprar tus preciados barriles de sake de buena calidad-Le dio a elegir el rubio mientras llevaba ambas manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Ja, ni creas que puedes amenazarme con eso cejas de sushi-Contesto el espadachín con una sonrisa zorruna-Por si no lo recuerdas, somos piratas, lo que significa que puedo ir a robar todo lo que se me dé la regalada gana cuando se me dé la regalada gana-Termino la explicación con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón-Respondió el rubio soltando el humo del cigarrillo-Pero, si no mal recuerdo esta misma mañana te acabaste la última botella de sake, lo que significa que si quieres disfrutar de tu comida necesitas el sake-explico el cocinero-Y si lo robas hoy, harás que la isla se ponga en alerta y llamaran a los marines para que vengan por nosotros, y si eso sucede tendremos que irnos sin que el Log Pose este cargado, causando así la ira de Nami-Chan y nuestro derivo en el océano sin esas ondas magnéticas que se supone nos guían a la siguiente isla; y todo eso, solo por unos cuantos barriles de sake-Termino de explicar el rubio mirando directamente a su nakama.

Zoro, resignado, accedió a llevar la correa, puesto que quería esos barriles de sake, de lo contrario el viaje sería una tortura si no bebía su preciado licor; a lo que Sanji sonriendo triunfal, amarro el resto de la cuerda formando pequeños círculos alrededor de su mano, dejando la cantidad necesaria para que el otro se moviera con un poco más de libertad y haciéndole señas para que le siguiera al pueblo.

A Zoro no le quedo más que seguir al rubio algo apenado y con un leve sonrojo, lo único que quería era acabar con eso lo más pronto posible para que pudiese ir a comprar sus barriles de sake y ya después se encargaría del rubio por hacerle pasar esa vergüenza y para evitar que este le contara a sus nakamas lo de la maldita correa improvisada, puesto que si lo hacia las burlas durarían por semanas.

Al llegar al poblado lo primero que notaron fue la apariencia rustica y medieval del lugar, habían dado con la calle principal del pueblo, que es la que recorría la isla de extremo a extremo, la calle era grande y espaciosa, a las orillas de esta se podían observar pequeñas carpas con mesas, que eran pertenecientes a los restaurantes y cafeterías que había a los alrededores de la calle principal, que obviamente era la más transcurrida, ya que en ella a parte de los restaurantes y cafeterías de apariencia acogedora, también había un enorme mercado de carpas que se extendía a lo largo de toda la calle.

Sanji, sin dudarlo, se dirigió al mercado y se puso a observar los puestos en los que se exhibían verduras, frutas, especias y distintos tipos de carne roja como blanca; Zoro siendo tirado de la cuerda por el rubio, para gracia de las personas que circulaban a su alrededor, no tuvo más opción que seguirle de cerca, a parte para evitar las miradas de los curiosos que estaban observándolos y que empezaban a murmurar entre risillas, por culpa de dicha curda de la que era jalado por el rubio, decidió observar como este miraba, sentía y en ciertas ocasiones olía cuidadosamente las frutas, verduras y especias que seleccionaba para comprar, y sin que le pasara por alto, que el rubio en ocasiones paga un poco más de la cuenta y de una forma despistada a los comerciantes para que le dieran la mercancía de mayor calidad con la que contaran; ahora Zoro comprendía por qué Nami le daba un poco más dinero al cocinero que al resto de la tripulación.

Se demoraron más de la cuenta en hacer las compras, a causa de que el cocinero perdía mucho tiempo distrayéndose y haciendo sus ya conocidos escándalos con cada chica linda que se le atravesara fuese o no comerciante, siendo el arrastrado por el cocinero.

Lo que empezó a molestar al espadachín, a parte de los escándalos del cocinero pervertido hacia cualquier chica joven y de las risas burlonas tanto de adolescentes como de niños, era que ya había intuido la razón por la que Nami le había emparejado con Sanji, y la razón era que el cocinero le estaba usando como animal de carga, ya que con cada puesto en el que se detenían el cocinero le deba a cargar de dos a tres bolsas y/o cajas, que para ya bien entrada la tarde, el espadachín, tenía en total alrededor de 30 bolsas de agarradera con especias, frutas y verduras en una mano, mientras con la otra mano y con ayuda de su cabeza, sostenía cajas repletas de grandes variedades de carne de res, pollo y mariscos como camarones, carne de reyes marinos, filetes de calamares, entre otros tantos, y para mayor enojo de este, es que el cocinero no tenía nada en manos más que un par de bolsas de papel repletas de hogazas de pan, y otro par de bolsas, llenas de ajos, limones, leches, cremas, quesos, azúcar, café, té y semillas de cacao, y que este al último no lo hace menos importante, un paquete completo de 20 cajetillas de cigarrillos de 20 piezas c/u de la mejor marca de calidad existente en el mercado "King Ground".*

Ya habiendo recorrido todo el mercado y teniendo las manos llenas, ambos chicos decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso para comer algo ligero en la plaza que estaba en el centro del pueblo, la cual contaba con una vista increíble del océano al lado Este, ya que la plaza en sí, era un puente que conectaba un rio de agua dulce con el mar, lo que significaba que al lado Oeste se podía ver el canal del rio que se perdía entre los desniveles naturales que formaba la tierra de la montaña en la que estaba situado el pueblo.

El clima de la isla era tropical, lo que significaba que estaban rodeados del tipo de selva húmeda y que por ello la isla sufría de cambios drásticos del clima, en ocasiones de muy calurosos a lluviosos, en tan solo cuestión de minutos.

Después de relajarse un rato y haber comido un tazón repleto de Takoyakis cada uno, ambos chicos decidieron volver al barco cargando nuevamente sus más recientes compras, y teniendo en cuenta que eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde y estando en un clima tropical, este empezó a ponerse más fresco y ventoso, por lo que el rubio decidió acompañar al estúpido _épéiste_ en compra de sus anhelados barriles de Sake, antes de dar marcha al Sunny.

… **Mientras tanto con el resto de los Mugiwara...**

El clima había cambiado drásticamente de despejado-cálido a uno lluvioso y con viento, esto no sorprendió a la navegante de los mugiwaras, que, de hecho ya esperaba la tormenta, por lo que había hecho cargar a Usopp un par de paragua.

Para suerte de Usopp, antes de dirigirse a los centros comerciales habían pasado por el mercado de carpas, en el que encontró un par de objetos que le eran de interés para su arsenal y tipos de fertilizantes que probaría en sus plantas carnívoras, puesto que al no haber nada del interés de la pelirroja esta hizo que se pasasen de largo el mercado para tomar dirección al centro del pueblo.

La chica intentaba convencer a el empleado de una zapatería de que le rebajase el precio a los zapatos que le habían gustado, a lo que el empleado solo respondía que le era imposible cumplir esa demanda, ocasionando que la pelirroja empezara a hacer un enorme escandalo diciendo que el precio era demasiado exagerado; para molestia de un muy agotado Usopp, que, al igual que Zoro, le utilizaban como animal de carga, puesto que aparte de cargar sus propias compras, también cargaba las bolsas de Nami, aunque no eran tantas como las que el cocinero hacia cargar al espadachín, el chico de nariz larga no podía protestar.

Al terminar las compras en la zapatería, la pelirroja se dirigió a su nakama y le dio a cargar una bolsa de papel con dos cajas de zapatos dentro.

-Oii, Nami, ¿no crees que te excediste un poco con ese pobre empleado?-Decía Usopp acomodando las bolsas en sus brazos para tener la manos libre y poder abrir uno de los paraguas, para después salir de la zapatería junto con Nami, que iba de lo más contenta por haber logrado que le hicieran la rebaja en los zapatos y más aparte haber conseguido otro par igual de baratos, al igual que había hecho con todas la prendas y accesorios que había comprado para ella y Robin.

-Claro que no, además, tenemos que ahorrar lo más que se pueda-Respondió la navegante, señalando el local siguiente.

El local al que Nami apunto era una especie de papelería, puesto que al entrar se observaba toda una variedad de papel así como todo tipo de tamaños, también había tintas de distintos colores, plumas (tipo Harry Potter), lápices, gomas de borrar, etc. A lo que Nami solo pidió un paquete de papel pergamino y tinta negra, pago y al salir del local el clima ya había empeorado drásticamente.

-Nami se está cayendo el cielo, sería mejor regresar al barco lo antes posible y dejar las compras para mañana, ¿no crees?-Pregunto el pelinegro viendo lo brusca que se había tornado la tormenta en tan solo un minuto.

-Mmmm…creo que tengo una mejor idea-Sonrió la navegante al chico de nariz larga, empezando a correr a la dirección contraria del viejo muelle, a lo que el chico de cabello rizado no tuvo más opción que seguirla.

Lo que más sorprendió a Usopp era el área del pueblo en el que habían terminado o más bien al que Nami los había guiado.

El lugar no tenía buena pinta, era una plaza bastante grande y estaba rodeado de locales, bares en su mayoría y estaba muy maltratados y viejos, Nami le había guiado hasta un barrio que parecía ser el más peligroso de la isla, los había guiado a los muy famosos Bares de Mala Muerte.

-Namiii…-lloriqueo el pelinegro-¿Por qué hemos venido aquí?-Preguntaba Usopp tomando de manera nerviosa la manga de la blusa de la pelirroja y con lagrimillas en los ojos.

-Que no es obvio-Dijo la navegante-No hay mejor lugar para conseguir información acerca del castillo que el barrio más viejo de la isla, ¿no lo crees?-Pregunto de forma simple y animada, a pesar de la horrible tormenta que azotaba a la isla y lo tarde que era-Además…-Susurro la navegante acercándose al francotirador-Si hay un tesoro en el castillo, los dueños de los bares son los primeros en enterarse, y son los que caen más fácil ante los encantos de una hermosa mujer, haciendo que solo haya que hacer la preguntas correctas para que suelten toda la información-Termino de explicar la pelirroja giñando el ojo a su compañero y haciendo un ademan de que guardase el secreto.

Usopp, para su mala gana, siguió a Nami entrando a uno de los bares más grandes y con mejor aspecto que el resto, en el exterior se leía el nombre del local "ARGAN'S BAR-CAFE", en este se podían observar grandes ventanales a ambos lados de la puerta principal y encima de esta el ya mencionado nombre del bar.

En sí, el edificio era de ladrillo tipo blueridge mountain (ladrillos hechos de la roca que se extrae de las montañas aledañas al pueblo), y se veía viejo y desgastado por el paso de los años, tenía molduras con formas de árboles espinosos en la cornisa, los marcos de la puerta y ventanas eran de madera gruesa en forma de tronco con enramadas, lo que hacía ver bastante elegante al local, y esa era la razón por la que Nami se había decidido a entrar a ese en específico.

El ambiente dentro del local era relajado y para sorpresa de Usopp, bastante acogedor; las mesas que estaban acomodadas en el centro y a orillas del bar eran de madera con detalles tallados, que eran iguales a los detalles de los marcos de las ventanas y puerta ya que formaban un tronco con enramadas, las sillas al igual que las mesas eran de madera tallada y con detalles solo en la parte superior del respaldo; a las orillas del bar en lugar de sillas eran sillones bastante acojinados en un color azul turquesa con estampado de enramados en color negro aterciopelados, la iluminación era bastante tenue y al fondo del local había un escenario donde una banda de Jazz tocaban el piano y saxofón, dándole al bar esa sensación acogedora; pegada del lado derecho del local estaba la tradicional barra igual de madera, pero sencilla y sin tallados, al igual que los bancos; al fondo del lado izquierdo había una escalera que subía en forma de U de madrea de Algarrobo con un barandal del mismo material en forma del enramado ya antes mencionado, que daba a la segunda planta, que por la apariencia parecían ser áreas privadas y habitaciones.

El local estaba algo concurrido, pero no del todo lleno, Nami localizo una mesa vacía en una esquina del lugar cerca de la ventana, se dirigió a ella seguida por Usopp.

Usopp tomo asiento en los sillones de la orilla y se acomodó a sus anchas, ya que lo más probable era que estarían ahí hasta que la chica consiguiera la información que considerara necesaria; la pelirroja, dejando a Usopp en la mesa, se dirigió a la barra y tomo asiento justo al frente del barman, el chico era alto y atractivo, de complexión delgada pero marcada, de tez aperlada, cabello castaño hasta los hombros peinado hacia atrás y ojos color miel, con expresión serena y mirada penetrante, este vestía una camiseta color blanca con corbata y chaleco negros, llevaba pantalón de vestir, y llevaba un secador en su brazo izquierdo extendido a lo largo de este, formando así la clásica vestimenta en un barman; la pelirroja solo le miro expectante recargando su mentón en ambas manos.

-Un coctel arcoíris con vodka por favor-Pidió la navegante dedicando una sonrisa dulce al barman, el cual sin cambiar siquiera la expresión serena de su rostro empezó a preparar la orden de la chica de forma rápida y habilidosa.

Nami solo observaba los finos y rápidos movimientos del chico al mezclar las distintas bebidas, lo que le recordaba un poco a los de Sanji, aunque, para ser sincera, el chico tenía más agilidad y gracia en sus movimientos, a comparación de los de Sanji, que eran un poco más toscos.

Por otro lado, Usopp no tenía en mente quedarse atrás, por lo que se dispuso a disfrutar del local, llamo la atención a la camarera más cercana para ordenar algo para beber, a lo que esta acudió rápidamente, la chica era de estatura promedio y era bastante linda, de complexión delgada y curvas bien definidas, de piel blanca y cabello castaño y largo hasta la cintura atada a una coleta, sus ojos eran grandes y de un color verde esmeralda bastante resaltante, vestía una camisa blanca, llevaba un delantal en color negro atado a su cintura, el cual hacia más resaltante su esbelta figura y al igual que el barman vestía un pantalón de vestir entubado y utilizaba sandalias negras con un tacón poco pronunciado.

-Emm…disculpe señorita- Llamo Usopp-¿Qué tipo de bebidas calientes o sin alcohol manejan?-Pregunto dudoso el francotirador.

-Las bebidas caliente que manejamos son el Café con leche, el Macchiato, Espresso pana, Doble, Cortado, Latte, Cappuchino, Breve, Mocha, Caramel macchiato, Submarino y también tenemos chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, y en cuanto a bebidas sin alcohol tenemos el Zuavo, Capricho de manzana, Oro coctel, Verano tropical, Limonada y jugo de naranja-Termino la chica dedicándole una sonrisa tierna.

-Genial, espero no molestarte con un chocolate caliente con malvaviscos- Ordeno el chico devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-En seguida se lo traigo-Respondió la camarera dándose vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina.

Usopp se estiro y dio un pequeño bostezo de forma cansada, no había podido tomar un descanso desde que había dejado el Sunny esa mañana, paso sus manos tras su cabeza y se recostó en el cómodo sillón, relajándose, puesto que tenía una bella vista del pueblo, aunque algo borrosa por la lluvia, dándole una sensación de tranquilidad.

La hermosa vista que tenía el local hacia el pueblo se debía a que la plaza a la que habían llegado estaba situada en un punto medio alto de la montaña, la sensación que le dio al estar en ese lugar era de paz y tranquilidad, era algo extraño ya que la última vez que se había sentido de esa manera fue cuando estuvo con Kaya antes de partir a su aventura con Luffy.

Al poco tiempo llego la camarera de antes con una taza enorme llena de chocolate caliente y con pequeños malvavisco en toda la superficie, la chica dejo la orden sobre la mesa y dando una pequeña inclinación se dispuso a retirarse, pero esta fue detenida por el pelinegro.

-Hey disculpa, podría hacerte un par de preguntas-Cuestiono el chico de nariz larga a la camarera.

-Por supuesto, no hay problema-Respondió la chica de forma amable.

-Es sobre el castillo, ¿alguien habita en el o está en ruinas?-Cuestiono el pelinegro de forma directa.

-Jajaja, ¡Pero claro que está habitado!-Respondió la chica de forma divertida-En el habita nuestro querido Rey Vicentt Lecord, acompañado de su mano derecha Leinus Kein y más a parte de sus guardias y guerreros de mayor confianza-Termino de explicar la chica.

-Y ¿qué hay de su familia?-Cuestiono curioso el pelinegro mientras daba un sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

-Oh bueno, respecto a eso-Menciono la chica susurrando y acercándose más al pelinegro-La familia del joven rey murió durante una guerra que se dio hace ya ocho años, él fue el único sobreviviente de la familia real-Dijo la chica en un tono aún más bajo - Lo siento, pero no se nos permite hablar del tema -Dijo la chica cambiando su actitud relajada a una tensa- Bueno, si no tiene nada más que ordenar, con su permiso me retiro, no dude en llamarme si necesita algo más- Termino la chica dando nuevamente un reverencia y girándose para atender a los demás clientes.

Usopp algo extrañado, por la forma en que la chica había terminado la conversación, no tuvo más remedio que seguir disfrutando del ambiente del lugar y de su chocolate caliente, durante su espera por la pelirroja, la cual volvió a la mesa alrededor de una hora y media después, diciendo que era hora de retirarse, a lo que Usopp pidió la cuenta y pago los tragos de la chica y su chocolate caliente.

Al salir del local, no pudieron evitar el estremecerse del frio que hacia fuera del local, y abriendo sus respectivos paraguas, salieron corriendo en dirección al viejo muelle; lo que no se esperaban, fue que al ir a mitad de camino se toparon con Brook y Luffy, que corrían totalmente empapados bajo la lluvia en la misma dirección.

-OOOOIIIII, NAMI, USOPP, ESTAMOS AQUI!-Grito Luffy levantando los brazos en forma de saludo al ver a sus nakamas, los cuales se dirigieron a ellos a paso veloz.

-Luffy, Brook ¿qué hacen por aquí?-Pregunto Usopp curioso.

-¡Yohohoho! Nami-san, Usopp-san que gusto verlos por aquí también-Decía Brook levantando la mano en forma de saludo-Al parecer Luffy-san y yo nos perdimos Yohohoho- Respondió el esqueleto de forma simple.

-Y no veo que tengan nada cargado, ¿qué hicieron con su dinero?-Cuestiono el pelinegro notando que ni Luffy ni Brook llevaran algo en mano.

-Shishishi…eso no importa, tengo hambre-Decía Luffy ensanchando su sonrisa de forma alegre, se le notaba de buen humor a pesar de estar empapado, corría eufórico en dirección al muelle como un niño pequeño saltando en cada charco por el que pasaban.

-Yohohoho, yo no he gastado mi dinero aun porque no he podido buscar nada por estar detrás de Luffy-san todo el día, yohohoho!-Complemento Brook despreocupadamente-Pero conseguí algo que podría ser del interés de Nami-san.

-¿He, en serio?, y ¿qué es?-pregunto Nami curiosa sin detener la carrera en dirección al muelle.

\- Yohohoho, temo que no podemos hablar de eso aquí Nami-san-Susurro Brook acercándose a la chica.

Nami solo lo miro con curiosidad y se peguntaba si tenía que ver con la información que obtuvo del hombre que reemplazo al muchacho que le había atendido en un inicio en el bar, el hombre que reemplazo al chico al contrario de este se dejó engatusar de forma rápida por Nami la cual pregunto de forma coqueta y traviesa al hombre sobre el castillo y sus habitantes a lo que el hombre se había mostrado algo incómodo al momento de decirle la información, pero igual se la dio.

Entre juegos y murmullos entre los cuatro mugiwaras, llegaron al Sunny donde ya los esperaban Franky, Robin y Chopper; estando Brook y Luffy mojados en su totalidad y Usopp a medias, ya que se había dedicado a resguardar las compras de Nami para evitar que se mojasen, la chica se había mojado solo hasta los chamorros, y aunque fue la menos empapada fue la primera en meterse a darse una ducha, seguida de Usopp, después Luffy y al final Brook.

Cuando Luffy termino de vestirse se dirigió apresurado a la cocina esperando ver el comedor repleto de deliciosa comida, en especial carne, preparada por su excelente cocinero, pero al entrar solo se encontró con Robin y Chopper que se encontraban sentados en el comedor tomando el té.

-Ha~ tengo hambre…Sanjiii comidaaaa….-Decía Luffy tirándose sobre el comedor de manera pesada- Quiero carneeeeee…-Dijo alzando la voz el joven capitán, sin recibir respuesta de la cocina.

-Bienvenido capitán-san-Dijo Robin viendo la desconsolada mirada de Luffy al no ver comida en la mesa-Cocinero-san y espadachín-san aún no han vuelto del pueblo-prosiguió dedicándole una sonrisa tierna a su capitán.

-¿Luffy crees que Sanji y Zoro estén bien?-Pregunto el renito mirando con expresión preocupada a su capitán, el cual había dado marcha a los camarotes.

-No te preocupes Chopper, Zoro esta con Sanji-kun, y a parte ellos saben cuidarse solos-Decía Nami mientras entraba al comedor seguida de Brook.

-Nami! ¿Dónde está Usopp?-Pregunto Chopper emocionado al ver a sus nakamas entrar.

-Yohohoho! Él está descansando en el camarote Chopper-san-Contesto Brook sentándose al lado del reno-Dice que tuvo un día muy largo, así que decidió acostarse a descansar-Explico el esqueleto sirviéndose una taza de té-Nami-san sobre el tema del que quería hablarte, es sobre el castillo-Dijo el esqueleto viendo a su nakama.

-Yo también leí algo respecto a esta isla y sus reyes-Dijo Robin volteando a ver interesada la conversación de sus nakamas-Aunque note algo extraño e inconcluso en los contenidos de los libros-Explico la arqueóloga.

-A que te refieres Robin-Pregunto Nami extrañada.

-Todos los libros de esta isla solo mencionan que la familia real era humilde, pero de carácter fuerte, ya que eran guerreros natos, puesto que decía que todos los miembros de la familia contaban con habilidades naturales sorprendentes, cada miembro de esta familia se especializaba en desarrollar una habilidad en específico, las habilidades que manejaban eran solamente las básicas, que son la locomotriz, la manipulativa y la de equilibrio, y lo practicaban hasta llegar a un grado de dificultad que nadie más podía igualar y que por eso mismo la familia no utilizaban armas durante sus peleas.

-¿Cómo era eso posible?-Pregunto Chopper tomando de su té.

-Bueno, se mencionaba que tenían un buen nivel de precisión espacio-temporal al realizar una tarea, lo que los hacia ser más precisos y certeros; pero esto no es necesariamente genético, sino que es adaptable -Explico la arqueóloga-Es solo cuestión de practica y de poder sincronizar de forma secuencial y fluida la habilidad a desarrollar, por lo que se empieza a practicar a muy corta edad para llegar a esos niveles; y si no me equivoco, nosotros conocemos a una personas con una de esas capacidades-Dijo la arqueóloga con una de sus sonrisas indescifrables.

-¡¿HEEE EN SERIO?!-Pregunto Chopper sorprendido-¿En qué isla lo conocimos Robin?, yo no lo recuerdo-Dijo el renito tratando de recordar.

-Pero no se trata de alguien a quien hemos dejado atrás-Explico Robin con una sonrisa-Se trata de cocinero-san-termino de decir mientras bebía de su té.

-¡¿QUÉ SANJI?!-Pregunto aún más sorprendido el renito.

-Por supuesto, cocinero-san desarrollo a un nivel dificultoso esas tres habilidades ya que la locomotriz consiste en movimientos que tienen como objetivo el llevar al cuerpo de un lado a otro de un espacio y con esto me refiero a desplazamientos, saltos y giros; la habilidad manipulativa es la capacidad de dar y recibir fuerza de los objetos, así como controlar y manipular su movimiento, como por ejemplo lanzamientos, recepciones y golpes; y esta la habilidad del equilibrio que es donde se trata de adoptar y mantener una posición corporal, en oposición a la gravedad-Explico tranquilamente la pelinegra.

-Sanji…nunca le preste mucha atención a sus movimientos-Dijo Chopper totalmente interesado.

-Todos las utilizamos, pero de una forma mucho menos exagerada-Dijo la morena dando otro sorbo a su té antes de continuar-Cocinero-san usa estas habilidades todo el tiempo, puesto que necesita la locomotriz para transportarse, usualmente en una pelea lo hace con las manos al dar giros con ellas y atacar con sus piernas para mantener a raya a sus oponentes o simplemente noquearlos, por lo que al mismo tiempo usa la habilidad manipulativa acertando los golpes y en ocasiones lanzando objetos o regresando balas de cañones con sus piernas; incluso ha lanzado a espadachín-san, a capitán-san e incluso a ti doctor-san; la del equilibrio la utiliza cuando va a dar uno de sus golpes finales, puesto que se mantiene en una posición algo dificultosa para muchos, cocinero-san es muy flexible por lo que suele levantar la pierna hasta su cara sosteniendo su peso e incluso el peso del oponente con una pierna y sin perder la compostura.

-Bueno, yo también conseguí algo de información pero no me dijeron nada en específico ni claro del castillo o de su rey-Agrego seria la navegante-Lo único que me dijeron es que todos los miembros de la familia real murieron en una guerra de hace ocho años y que el hombre que gobierna ahora fue el único sobreviviente y que era uno de los príncipes.

-Así es, y eso mismo me intriga-Dijo Robin de forma seria-Los miembros de la familia real eran los más fuertes de esta isla, ellos mismos se encargaban de solucionar las peleas que ocasionaban los piratas al intentar robar o asaltar la isla.

-¿Y qué es lo que te intriga?-Cuestiono Chopper.

-Que al ser los más fuertes hayan muerto y sin dejar rastro alguno-Confeso la arqueóloga.

-¿Cómo que sin dejar rastro?-Esta vez fue Brook el de la interrogante.

-Les contare la historia de lo que sucedió, y creo que ustedes mismos se darán cuenta de la intriga en ella-Dijo la morena mirando a sus nakamas presentes- La guerra que se dio fue por motivos de que una gran cantidad de piratas trataron de quedarse con la isla y hacerla propia ya que esta no contaba con protección de la marina y tiene excelentes recursos de los cuales abastecerse - Explico Robin terminando su té- En cuanto a piratas, estamos hablando de 150 barcos piratas con más de 200 tripulantes en cada uno; mientras que la familia real consistía en 10 personas, que eran el rey, la reina y sus ocho hijos, cinco príncipes y tres princesas, ninguno de ellos manejaba armas, solo las habilidades básicas que desarrollaron; el menor de los hijos es quien gobierna ahora, el Rey Vicentt Lecord, que en aquel entonces tenía la edad de 17 años y la habilidad que se encargó de desarrollar es la manipulativa.

Afirmo Robin tomando aire para continuar - La guerra comenzó y la familia real estaba a la cabeza, cada miembro de esta podía vencer al menos 100 hambres y más aparte recibían ayuda de los guardias y guerreros de la isla; la familia perdió una gran cantidad de alados en la guerra, pero de poco a poco la familia junto a sus aliados restantes fueron terminando con los piratas hasta que solo faltaban alrededor de 1000 hombres por caer; la guerra duro alrededor de dos semana y para terminada la primera semana la familia real había hecho un pacto con los piratas, que consistía en descansar por las noche y volverían a la batalla por la mañana, los piratas no dieron reclamos, solo aceptaron el pacto tratando de sacar provecho de él, puesto que con esto los piratas pensaron que la familia se distraería y podrían emboscarlos fácilmente, un gran error de su parte, la familia siempre estaba alerta y al pendiente de las emboscadas haciéndose cargo de los piratas que trataban de hacerse con ellos o del castillo, disminuyendo drásticamente la cantidad de piratas.

La pelinegra se silenció por un instante antes de reanudar la historia- Un par de días antes de que la guerra concluyera, el rey Noah Lecord, padre del actual rey, junto con su familia y aliados se dirigieron al castillo para recargar energía puesto que la noche había llegado y los piratas habían huido a sus escondites por la misma razón; pero al entrar al castillo esa noche, la familia real no volvió a salir. El único miembro de la familia que salió al amanecer fue el hijo menor del rey, Vicentt Lecord, el cual se enfrentó a los piratas y termino con ellos, como quien dice en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando al joven príncipe se le pregunto qué había pasado con su familia, el solo contesto que unos piratas habían logrado emboscarlos y que habían asesinado a su familia y que los cuerpos habían sido cremados, lo que a los guerreros y aldeanos notaron extraño puesto que la noche en cuestión no hubo humo en el aire que explicara lo sucedido, también notaron que el príncipe no dio explicaciones de cómo es que estos habían sido emboscados y derrotados ni el cómo es que él había sobrevivido al ataque; después de eso el príncipe prohibió el que se hablase de lo sucedido con su familia esa noche-Finalizo de contar el relato la pelinegra, mirando expectante a sus nakamas.

Nami miro a su amiga de forma pensativa para después dar su opinión.

-Lo intrigante está en que eran demasiado fuertes como para ser vencidos de la nada-Comento seriamente la navegante- Y que es extraño que solo el haya salido con vida.

-Exacto-Dijo Robin-El resto de la historia solo dice que el príncipe se hizo de todos los tesoros que los piratas llevaban con ellos y con ello se llevaron a cabo las reparaciones del pueblo.

-Eso es extraño-Dijo Chopper en un susurro apenas audible.

-Ciertamente-Dijo Brook de manera seria y pensativa, dando lugar a un incómodo silencio, para finalmente levantarse, recogió todas las tazas ya vacías, fue directo al fregadero y las lavo, terminando la acción se despidió de las chicas para así dirigirse a la habitación de los chicos junto con Chopper y las chicas a su habitación correspondiente.

 _ **Continuara…**_

…

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _King Ground_ : es una marca de cigarrillos original de One Piece, se puede ver en ciertos capítulos a Sanji con la cajetilla de dicha marca (según es una marca de muy buena calidad).

 _*_ _mon coeur:_ _mi corazón_

 _*_ _coeur:_ _corazón_

 _*_ _Épéiste:_ _espadachín_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas:** **Este fic lo escribí hace más de 5 años (era joven y tonto), lo publique hace 3 años (ni me acordaba de que lo tenía :v) y ya recién encontré la continuación que escribí hace 5 años y pues la voy a publicar, así que tal cual lo escribí en aquel entonces lo publique, igual dudo que a alguien le interese esta historia tan pendeja y sin mencionar que tendré que redescubrirlo con ustedes porque ni me acuerdo que mamadas escribí XD XD XD**

 **Autor:** Vicentt Di Morte

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairing:** Zoro x Sanji

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen al mangaka Eiichirō Oda.

…

Cap. 2

Eran cerca de las 3:00 am, el pueblo estaba desierto y la lluvia arrasaba con lo que estuviese a su paso, estando a mitad de una plaza bajo un quiosco de gran tamaño y diámetro, Sanji bufaba con fuerza mientras se sacaba el saco y lo sacudía en el aire tratando de sacarle la mayor cantidad de agua posible sin arrugarlo demasiado, de vez en vez le dirigía miradas de odio a Zoro que con indiferencia se había sacado la gabardina y la exprimía cual trapo, y evitaba el contacto visual con su molesto acompañante.

-Bien y ¿ahora qué?-Cuestiono Sanji mirando a Zoro expectante.

-¿Que de qué?-Pregunto el peliverde volteando al fin a ver al rubio.

-¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora heee…? ¡Tienes que solucionar este problema pero ya!

-¡¿Y yo por qué?!- Pregunto algo molesto el peliverde, está bien que haya sido su culpa que se mojaran, pero no era para tanto.

-¿Por qué? Me preguntas porque...¡Porque por tu culpa nos perdimos, nos mojamos, fuimos encerrados por un viejo en una cueva repleta de bestias extrañas y casi somos comidos por ellas, y que para colmo terminamos más perdidos de lo que ya estábamos, por eso maldito cabeza de césped!-Grito Sanji perdiendo la paciencia-Por suerte las provisiones están intactas-Dijo mirando el montón de cajas, bolsas y barriles que Zoro había dejado en el suelo para exprimir sus prendas y dar resguardo a sus preciadas katanas.

-Bien ¿y qué sugieres que haga?-Pregunto el espadachín mirando molesto al cocinero que se estaba poniendo rojo del coraje.

-Tsk hmm….bien, puedes ir a buscar un hotel o algo, igual lo vas a pagar con tu dinero-Contesto Sanji tragándose la ira y mirando al peliverde de forma cansada-De lo contrario me desharé de eso malditos barriles de sake-Amenazo el rubio mirando los barriles de sake, si, esos malditos barriles, los causantes de todo sus problemas.

-No te atreverías cejas de sushi-Protesto Zoro con voz amenazadora mirando al rubio directamente a los ojos.

-¿A no?...Pruébame-Contesto el rubio sin ceder con la mirada, no iba a perder ese pequeño duelo de miradas que habían comenzado sin querer.

… **-** _ **Flashback**_ **-…**

Si, el Rubio nunca imagino que seis barriles de sake le causarían tantos problemas en un solo día; primero durante la tarde había acompañado al cabello de musgo por su licor, y lo había hecho de buena gana, puesto que él le estaba ayudando a cargar con las provisiones, y todo estuvo bien, seleccionaron el mejor sake de calidad y compraron los barriles, Sanji se hizo con las bolsas que Zoro cargaba y este empalmo los barriles de tres en tres y los apoyo sobre las cajas que ya cargaba; terminada la compra Sanji se había dispuesto a marcharse al Sunny, pero no supo cómo ni cuándo, que para cuando miro a su alrededor la alga con patas cargada de cajas y barriles había desaparecido y no se visualizaba por ningún sitio, y ese momento fue en el que el rubio se preguntaba el cómo es que un tipo alto, fornido y cargado de mercancía a mas no poder se podía perder entre la poca gente que había en esos momentos en las calles a causa del clima, no lo sabía, así como tampoco sabía cómo es que el inútil del marimo se las había arreglado para quitarse su correa hecha a la medida.

Sanji sin perder tiempo, busco en cada rincón del mercado, en cada local y en cada callejón del pueblo, pero no había rastro del espadachín, fácil llevaba media hora buscando a su desorientado nakama, pero cuando se dispuso a irse en dirección al Sunny para dejar las bolsas y después salir a buscarlo con más facilidad, ¡Zaz! Lo vio, vio a la alga con patas cargado de cajas y barriles caminando despreocupadamente por el puente en el que habían tomado su descanso minutos atrás y dirigiéndose a la dirección contraria a la del viejo muelle adentrándose a la parte del pueblo que no habían visitado, con un pequeño deje de alegría se dirigió al peliverde tratando de llamar su atención, pero el espadachín estaba a una distancia considerable y se alegaba aún más, por lo que acelero el paso hasta darle alcance, aunque ya estando muy adentrados a la otra parte del pueblo.

El peliverde volteo al escuchar la tan familiar voz del chef de abordo del Sunny, el cual con un ademan le indicaba que se acercara, el espadachín lo pensó un poco antes de encaminarse al cocinero, que lo miraba con su ceja visible alzada.

-¿Cómo demonios llegaste a perderte así de rápido?-Fue la interrogante del rubio.

-¿De qué está hablando? ¡El que se perdió fuiste tú!-Acuso el peliverde mirando con recelo al cocinero.

-Pero que….Haa olvídalo, vámonos de una vez antes de que empiece a llover-Dijo Sanji evitando hacer una escena en medio de la calle.

-Bien-Fue la corta respuesta del espadachín, que se puso a caminar nuevamente a la dirección contraria al muelle.

-¡¿A dónde vas?!-Pregunto Sanji sorprendido por la dirección que tomaba el espadachín.

-Al muelle, Obvio-Dijo secamente el espadachín.

-¡El muelle esta hacia allá!-Grito Sanji señalando el lugar por el que había llegado-¡¿Qué no tedas cuentas de que estas subiendo por la montaña en lugar de bajar?!-Grito nuevamente el cocinero, a lo que el peliverde al notar lo antes señalado solo atino a ruborizarse un poco y mirara a otra dirección de forma avergonzada.

Sanji acomodo la cantidad de bolsas que pudo, a lo largo de su antebrazo derecho dejando libre su mano, con la que tomo la parte suelta de la faja del peliverde y tiro de el para evitar perderlo nuevamente, y empezó a andar de forma algo apresurada, puesto que el clima se había tornado más ventoso de lo que estaba y la lluvia no se hizo a esperar.

La tormenta comenzó ligera pero no tardo ni un minuto en empeorar, por lo que ambos chicos decidieron echarse a correr, el rubio sin perder tiempo soltó la faja del peliverde para poder cerrar las bolsas de las provisiones para evitar que se mojaran, y el cocinero estaba concentrado en su tarea de atar bolsas hasta que un ruido ensordecedor le hizo detenerse y voltear a ver lo sucedido, lo que vio fue al espadachín tirado en el suelo junto con los barriles y las cajas de provisiones.

Ante la escena Sanji se echó a reír pensando que el peliverde había tropezado o resbalado, pero al notar un segundo cuerpo a parte de Zoro se calló y solo se dedicó a esperar a que se levantase y observar la reacción de la tercera persona, la cual se levantaba con algo de dificultad a causa de la caída, para cuando la persona se levantó, tanto Sanji como Zoro ya estaban totalmente empapados y al parecer la tercera persona también.

Zoro por su parte se levantó casi al instante de que se tropezó y se dispuso a reacomodar todas las cajas y barriles; terminada la tarea y antes de tomar la carga en brazos, se giró molesto hacia la persona causante de su caída.

-¡Oye mira por dónde vas maldito viejo!-Recrimino Zoro alzando la voz molesto.

-¿Yo? ¡El que debería ver por donde va eres tú mocoso arrogante!-Regreso el regaño un hombre que aparentaba tener más de 80 años de edad, calvo, de estatura media, encorvado hacia el frente y usaba sandalias de madera, vestía una túnica negra y un pantalón corto, tenía tanto las cejas como el bigote bastante largos y blancos, delatando su avanzada edad.

-¡¿A quién llama mocoso, viejo decrepito?!-Se defendió el espadachín al instante, recibiendo un codazo en las costillas del costado derecho por parte del cocinero, que ya se había acercado a la escena.

-Disculpe a mi amigo mi buen señor, es que está ciego de un ojo y no le vio cruzar la calle, le ofrezco disculpas a su nombre-Se disculpó Sanji frente al hombre haciendo una pequeña reverencia, a lo que Zoro estaba a punto de quejarse, pero se calló al recibir otro codazo en las costillas.

-Hmm…Esta bien, tu no hiciste nada malo jovencito-Musito el viejo viendo de buena manera a Sanji por la educada forma de disculparse-Pero lo quiero oír de él-Dijo el viejo apuntando a Zoro.

-¡Ja! Ni crea que me voy a disculpar por algo de lo que no fui responsable-Dijo secamente el espadachín viendo con mala cara al viejo frente a él.

-Bien en ese caso jovencito malcriado, no te devolveré estas katanas-Explico el anciano mostrándole a Zoro sus tres katanas.

Zoro dirigió su mano derechas a su costado, dándose cuenta de que en efecto eran sus katanas las que el viejo tenía en manos, tanto Zoro como Sanji estaban sorprendidos de que ni siquiera notaron el momento en que el anciano se había acercado al espadachín y le había sacado las katanas de la faja sin que este lo notara; Zoro aun algo impresionado por la velocidad del viejo, estaba a punto de reclamar cuando el anciano simplemente empezó a correr montaña arriba con gran velocidad, y se adentraba por la calle de la que ellos acababan de salir.

Zoro sin perder tiempo fue tras el anciano, dejando a Sanji boquiabierto y con el montón de cajas y barriles que le correspondía cargar al espadachín, pero sin más que hacer, acomodo las bolsas de su mano izquierda en el antebrazo y tomo los barriles y cajas a como pudo y corrió tras el anciano y el espadachín.

Estando tan sumergidos en la persecución, no se percataron de que habían salido del pueblo y se habían adentrado a la selva de la isla; Sanji usando su buen equilibrio le seguía el paso al espadachín y al anciano que iban a toda velocidad por un sendero que se abría paso a través de la selva; y la persecución siguió por alrededor de veinte minutos más, hasta que llegaron a la parte inferior de un barranco, en otras palabras, tenían un inmenso muro de roca en frente de ellos y en este muro había una cueva enorme y bastante profunda; el anciano se había detenido justo al frente de dicha cueva y estaba mirándolos de manera seria, para después comenzar a hablar.

-Yo no me atrevo a ir más allá de esta cueva-Comento el viejo sin dejar de mirarlos-Supongo que esta carrera ha concluido.

-Bien maldito viejo, ahora devuélvelas-Dijo Zoro con tono amenazante.

-Mmm…me temo que no te las daré tan fácilmente muchacho-Dijo el anciano mirando a Zoro de forma analítica-Y siento que hayas tenido que seguirnos hasta aquí jovencito-Mascullo el anciano dirigiéndole una mirada compasiva a Sanji; después de esto solo se voltio y lanzo las tres katanas dentro de la obscura cueva y dando uso a su velocidad se retiró dejando a ambos chicos sin palabras.

-Tsk….maldito viejo-Dijo Zoro acercándose a la cueva con el fin de buscar sus katanas siendo seguido por Sanji, pero al acercarse notaron un olor extraño que provenía de la cueva, Zoro lo ignoro y se adentro a la húmeda y obscura cavidad de roca, buscando con la mirada sus preciadas katanas sin éxito alguno, Sanji dudo si entrar o no, puesto que no le había dado buena espina el comentario del anciano y más aparte el extraño hedor que provenía de dicha cavidad, pero después pensó que sería peor dejar que el marimo se perdiera en la cueva así que decidió seguirle de cerca para evitar el extravió del espadachín; al entrar el cocinero a la cueva, un ruido de cadenas inundo el lugar, para después ver como una inmensa puerta de hierro con barrotes en la parte superior de esta, se cerraba frente a ellos dejándolos encerrados en la cueva y en una casi total obscuridad.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios es esto?!-Pregunto Sanji fastidiado.

-Es una trampa genio-Respondió Zoro de forma indiferente a la pregunta de su nakama, siguiendo con su búsqueda.

-¡Eso es obvio cerebro de musculo!-Grito el cocinero perdiendo la paciencia.

-Lamento mucho que llegáramos a esto jovencitos-Se escuchó la voz del anciano tras los barrotes de la puerta-Pero me temo que no podía dejar a un pirata andar libremente por el pueblo, no se sabe cuándo pueda atacarnos-Dijo el anciano asomándose por los barrotes.

-De que estas hablando anciano-Pregunto Sanji mirándolo con falsa duda-¿A qué pirata te refieres?

-Sé que quieres ayudar a tu amigo jovencito, pero me temo que se trata de Roronoa Zoro, un pirata miembro de los mugiwara muy conocido y buscado por la marina-Contesto el anciano mirando a Sanji- Siento que tu estés involucrado en esto jovencito, aun sin tener culpa alguna.

-¿A qué se refiere?-Pregunto el rubio curioso-¿Cómo sabe que yo no soy miembro de la tripulación de los mugiwara?

-Bueno, revise todos los carteles de se busca de los mugiwara y no vi a nadie con tu apariencia jovencito-Contesto el anciano.

Sanji al escuchar eso iba a reprochar, pero en lugar de eso trato de sacarle ventaja a la situación.

-En ese caso ¿me podría dejar ir?, necesito llevar estas cosas a casa antes de que mi padre regrese, si no llego antes de la cena estaré en problemas-Mintió el rubio, esperando que el anciano cállese en su pequeño juego.

-Lo siento jovencito, te creo, pero me temo que si te dejo ir, sé que volverás más tarde a tratar de liberar a tu amigo-Dijo el anciano mirando con recelo al rubio.

-Yo no quiero liberarlo, el solo me estaba ayudando a llevar esto hasta mi casa-Insistió el rubio.

-Mmm…No, lo lamento-Dijo el anciano dándose la vuelta para retirarse-Espero que sean más fuertes de lo que aparentan-Termino de decir el anciano antes de irse.

-Hmm… ni siquiera cayo-Dijo Sanji volteando a ver a Zoro que recién había encontrado sus katanas-¿Ahora qué hacemos?-Pregunto el rubio a su nakama, el cual lo veía con indiferencia.

-Bien, ahora que tengo mis katanas esto será rápido-Dijo el espadachín pasando al lado del cocinero y dirigiéndose a la gruesa puerta de hierro.

Al estar a un par de metro de la enorme puerta, Zoro utilizo su técnica Daishinkan para cortar la gruesa puerta en dos, pero está no cedió, sino que solo se hizo un muy y apenas notable rasguño; extrañado por esto Sanji se acercó a la puerta y la observo detenidamente.

-Es kairoseki, será difícil de cortar o tirar-Dijo Sanji volteando a ver a Zoro quien solo le miraba con indiferencia y ya había enfundado nuevamente su Sandai Kitetsu.

Sanji no dijo nada solo se dispuso a poner en el suelo toda su mercancía, se estaba empezando a sentirse mareado y cansado, cuando termino con su mercancía se giro para ver nuevamente a su nakama, pero al hacerlo le dio una fuerte punzada en la cabeza lo que le hizo sentirse aún más mareado y la vista había empezado a nublársele, lo cual causo que se tambaleara un poco, le empezaban a pesar y a arder los ojos; cuando logro enfocar lo mejor posible a Zoro, solo veía como le miraba de forma extrañada y le hablaba, pero no le escuchaba en lo absoluto, al tratar de dar un paso en la dirección de su nakama sintió una nueva punzada en la cabeza y con esta llego la obscuridad total.

Zoro al ver que su nakama actuaba de forma algo extraña, le pregunto que qué demonios le pasaba, pero al no recibir respuesta del cocinero, el cual lo miraba un tanto extraño, le preocupo un poco, y se preocupó aún más al ver como su nakama daba un paso en falso para después desplomarse en el suelo, se apresuró a ver lo que le sucedía su nakama; Sanji había caído sobre su costado derecho, Zoro se acercó por su espalda y le tomo del hombro izquierdo y lo jalo para verle el rostro, el cocinero estaba pálido y respiraba de forma entrecortada, el espadachín le tomo de ambos hombros y lo agito para intentar despertar a su inconsciente nakama sin éxito alguno, y no fue sino hasta después de unos minutos que el espadachín empezó a sentir los mismos malestares que su nakama, haciendo que se desplomase junto a este de forma brusca.

…

Un fuerte alarido fue lo que despertó al cocinero, que se levantó alarmado por el escandaloso grito, miro a su alrededor pero no había rastro del causante de dicho alarido, y ahora solo se escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia al caer y unos ronquidos muy familiares, al mirar a su izquierda se encontró al espadachín durmiendo plácidamente junto a él, el rubio iba a retirarlo de su lado para despertarlo cuando otro gruñido se volvió a escuchar en la obscura cavidad, cuando volvió a levantar la vista vio a una bestia tipo tigre de seis patas y tres colas, color negro con rayas blancas, muy parecido al que se había encontrado en la isla flotante de Shiki, lo cual le pareció extraño, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse como ese tipo de criatura llego a evolucionar de ese modo sin la planta IQ, puesto que más de diez tigres aparecieron tras el primero junto con dos criaturas más que parecían ser serpientes de dos cabezas y estas segregaban un tipo de gas de sus bocas.

Sanji aun estando un poco mareado y débil, se levantó de su lugar y pateo al espadachín en el estómago para que este despertase de su tranquilo sueño; al despertar este se levantó quejándose de la patada y desganado, al parecer lo que esas serpientes segregaban era veneno para debilitar a sus presas y eran las causantes de sus mareos y perdidas de conciencia.

Zoro se giró hacia las bestias poniéndose en guardia y mirando a Sanji con una sonrisa burlona y picara.

-Te apuesto que puedo derribar más de esas cosas que tú, cocinerucho de mierda-Sanji solo lo miro para después contestar al reto.

-Eso ya lo veremos espadachín azorado-Dijo Sanji sonriendo con malicia.

Dando comienzo a su juego, ambos chicos empezaron su contraataque contra las bestias, sin percatarse de lo despernados que ambos se encontraban, y esto fue advertido poco después por Sanji al notar que con cada movimiento tanto los mareos como la desorientación y el equilibrio se hacían más notables, bueno al menos la desorientación del cocinero, la de Zoro se quedó intacta; asiendo que sus ataque fueran esquivados y dando a las bestias la oportunidad de atacarlos con facilidad.

Peleaban lo mejor que podían pero les era imposible acertar sus ataques, Sanji siquiera era capaz de girar para hacer un Diable Jambe, mientras que Zoro no podía acertar un simple Hiryuu Kaen; ambos empezaban a sentirse pasados nuevamente, la vista comenzaba a nublárseles como había ocurrido con anterioridad esa misma tarde.

Sanji analizando la situación en la que se encontraban y concluyendo que les iba a ser imposible salir ilesos del lugar, decidió hacer una retirada rápida tomando la mercancía que pudo sostener en brazos, para queja de Zoro el cual se negaba a retirarse de una pelea, empezando así una discusión, en la que Zoro molesto, no tuvo más opción que tomar el resto de las provisiones y seguir de cerca al cocinero, que ya había emprendido su carrera al lado contrario de la puerta de kairoseki esquivando y corriendo sobre las bestias lo más rápido que le era posible, puesto que el desequilibrio le impedía correr más rápido de lo que normalmente correrían, sin siquiera pensar las probabilidades de que al otro lado de la cueva pudiera haber una salida, y de hecho no había salida, las bestias no tardaron en darles alcance y sin más opción despejaron sus manos y se pusieron nuevamente en guardia.

-Bien, creo que tenemos un problema-Dijo Sanji sin dejar de ver a las bestias frente a él.

Zoro sin decir nada, fue el primero en dar paso a la pelea, dirigiéndose a una de las serpientes de dos cabezas usando el Rokudou No Tsuji, y aunque el ataque se desvió un poco a causa de su desequilibrio, aun así logro terminar con ella, para inmediatamente seguir con la otra usando el mismo ataque y cortando a la serpiente en seis partes; Sanji por otro lado, uso un Premier Hache tratando de acertar los golpes contra varios de los inmensos tigres, pero solo logro acertar a uno, pero el problema era que al caer uno salían dos más, pero gracias a que el espadachín había terminado con las serpientes que segregaban ese veneno con olor extraño, había empezado a recuperar su equilibrio y fuerza haciendo que sus ataques fueran más asertivos y eficaces; y así de poco a poco los dos chicos fueron recuperando su equilibrio y fuerza al cien, haciendo más fácil el derrotar a las inmensas bestias.

Poco después de haber terminado con las bestias, los zagales ya exhaustos y un poco malheridos, se hallaban descansando sentados y recargados en el tope de la cueva, la cual estaba en una obscuridad total y que al no tener salida no tenían a donde ir por lo que se habían limitado a descansar.

Zoro estaba recostado en el suelo y había pasado sus brazos tras su cabeza para caer dormido casi al instante, mientras Sanji trataba de encontrar su cajetilla de cigarrillos, que al parecer había perdido durante la conmoción de la pelea junto con su mechero, resignado se recostó en el suelo y paso su brazo izquierdo tras su cabeza y el derecho lo puso sobre sus ojos dispuesto a dormir, sin tener excito; en ocasiones como esta se sorprendía de que estando en una cueva bastante helada y húmeda el marimo pudiera pegar el ojo tan fácilmente cuando él ni siquiera podía encontrar una buena posición para dormir, malhumorado se incorporó nuevamente dando un largo suspiro, estaba cansado pero no podía dormir y el único ruido que se escuchaba en la cueva, a parte de los ronquidos de Zoro, era el lejano sonido de la lluvia al caer.

Sin más que hacer Sanji se levantó y recorrió toda la cueva, encontrándose con entradas que conducía a alrededor de 122 metros de pasajes sin salidas y sin mencionar que había una enorme cantidad de esqueletos tanto de hombres como de animales esparcidos por los pasajes.

La cueva realmente era alta y extensa, pero no lo había notado por la persecución que habían tenido una hora antes, otra cosa que también noto es que estaba en declive aunque la inclinación no estaba muy pronunciada; viendo que no había salidas por lo demás pasajes, volvió donde Zoro y se recargo contra la pared pasando ambas manos tras la nuca, tenía frio y para empeorar la situación una de sus piernas le había comenzado a doler y tenía un par de enormes garras marcadas en el hombro izquierdo; recordó lo que Zeff le había dicho cuando era niño "la mejor forma de ignorar el dolor es distrayéndote", Sanji cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar el dolor de la herida de su hombro pero le fue imposible, el cocinero pensó que la mejor forma de distraerse seria cantando, a él le gustaba mucho cantar, aunque solo lo hacía cuando estaba solo en la cocina.

Dando un suspiro el cocinero recordó una de las canciones que más le había gustado escuchar cantar a Zeff, puesto que desde que Zeff y él habían inaugurado el Baratie, el viejo solía cantar cuando estaba solo en su camarote y estando al lado de la habitación de Sanji, este inevitablemente le escuchaba cantar distintas canciones todas la noches, tanto que se las había aprendido de memoria, pero no le disgustaban, al contrario, esas canciones le ayudaban a conciliar el sueño; y eso era lo que más quería en ese momento, dormir.

- _Elle me dit, qu'elle aimerait changer d'air…-_ Aun con los ojos cerrados Sanji había comenzado a cantar en susurro una de las tantas canciones del viejo- _C'est vrai que par ici, les vies prennent la poussière…Elle me dit, qu'elle voudrait voir la mer, d'autres pays, un bonheur ordinaire…elle me dit, qu'on pourrait se défaire, de ces utopies, qui rendent nos nuits amères…_ -Conforme la canción avanzaba, las pausas se prolongaban al tiempo que los susurro se iban haciendo menos audibles, puesto que la canción relajaba al cocinero al grado de llevarlo a la somnolencia- _Elle me dit, ses doutes et ses colères,…comme aujourd'hui, lassée de toucher Terre…..même si notre histoire peine à s'écrire, j'ai le scénario….même si l'on s'égare dans l'intro….J'ai, tu as tout ce qui me faut, j'ai tout ce qu'il te faut….._ -Cuando el cocinero estaba a punto de caer rendido a los brazos de Morfeo, un fuerte ruido lo despabilo sacándolo del trance en el que se encontraba y haciendo que se pusiera en estado de alerta.

Cuando el cocinero escucho con atención aquel sonido, se dio cuenta de que se trataba del viento que al parecer había comenzado a correr con mucha fuerza, pero lo que le extrañaba era que el sonido del viento pudiera escucharse de esa forma estando tan alejados de la entrada de la cueva; Sanji prestando más atención espero a que ese sonido volviese a sonar y no fue sino hasta un par de minutos después que se oyó el rugir del viento nuevamente.

-El sonido viene de esa dirección-Dijo Zoro apuntando en la dirección de la entrada de la cueva.

-¡HAAAAA! ¡¿Pero que tratas de hacer, que me dé un infarto?!-Se quejó el rubio al escuchar la voz de Zoro de forma muy repentina.

-Haa deja de quejarte, eres muy ruidoso-Dijo Zoro con indiferencia mientras se hurgaba el oído izquierdo.

-¡Oh, cierra la boca alga con patas!-Reclamo el rubio-Bien, como sea, tienes razón el sonido proviene del Este de la cueva, así que hay que investigar-Concluyo el rubio mirando a Zoro.

-Yaaaawwwwnnnn…bien vamos-Dijo Zoro soltando un bostezo y poniéndose de pie.

Sin más ambos chicos se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenía el sonido del viento llegando y adentrándose a uno de los tantos pasajes que Sanji había recorrido minutos atrás, sintiendo al entrar una brisa de aire helado, caminaron hasta llegar al tope de la pequeña senda encontrándose en el fondo escombro del piso de la cueva, y aunque no había otra ruta obvia, ambos chicos concluyeron que existía un pasaje debajo del escombro, por lo que entre ambos empezaron a remover y a trozar los escombros más grandes hasta que descubrieron un gran pasadizo que daba salida a la selva, recibiendo de lleno el aire frio y pequeñas gotas de agua que eran impulsadas por el viento hacia el interior de la cueva, y a causa de estar en una zona alta de la montaña se podía divisar a lo lejos las luces del pueblo de la isla.

El espadachín sin decir nada se retiró de la salida y se dirigió al fondo de la cueva, siendo seguido por cocinero el cual estaba asombrado por el simple hecho de que el espadachín no se hubiese perdido cuando se encaminaron al fondo de la cueva; tomaron sus pertenencias y se dirigieron nuevamente a la salida recién descubierta, claro que se tardaron alrededor de 20 minutos en llegar a la salida puesto que Zoro se había perdido cuando iban de regreso a la salida; después de haber asegurado que sus provisiones no se pudiesen mojar durante su trayectoria a la pequeña ciudad, ambos chicos corrieron por la selva en dirección a esta.

Cuando salieron de la selva y estuvieron ya adentrados en el pueblo, que Sanji tuvo que recorrer un par de veces por culpa del espadachín con mayor desorientación del mundo, hasta que dio con él y al mismo tiempo dándose cuenta de que no estaban en el mismo pueblo al que habían llegado, sino que estaban del otro lado de la isla, en otras palabras, para poder llegar donde Luffy tendrían que rodear toda la montaña para llegar al puerto donde habían desembarcado la mañana anterior.

Sanji molesto después de que Zoro se perdiera otra vez, lo tomo de su gabardina y lo había jalado de ella hasta que se encontraron con un enorme quiosco que aprovecharon para poder resguardarse de la lluvia.

… **-** _ **Fin de Flashback**_ **-…**

Después de perder un par de minutos en ese duelo de miradas, Zoro se giró sin decir nada terminando el contacto visual con el rubio, el cual extrañado solo miro con recelo los movimiento del espadachín, que después de colocarse su arrugada gabardina se había puesto a levantar las cajas y barriles que estaban en el suelo y acomodándolos en sus brazos; Sanji extrañado iba reclamar, pero vio que el espadachín señalaba un lugar con la mirada, al voltear el rubio, se topó que a unas cuadras del quiosco había un letrero enorme con las palabras "Deep Blue HOTEL " escrito en él.

Sanji se sorprendió puesto que no había visto ese enorme letrero, que, a pesar de estar a sus espaldas y de haber recorrido todo el pueblo, no lo había notado; dejando su sorpresa y mal humor de lado, se colocó nuevamente su saco y se dispuso a cerciorarse de que las bolsas con las provisiones estaban bien cerradas para impedir el paso del agua, la verdad es que estaba cansado y necesitaba un lugar donde tomar un baño caliente y echarse un buen sueño, y no dudaba que el espadachín estuviera en las mismas condiciones que él.

El hotel tenía alrededor de 30 pisos, era bastante alto y tenía una apariencia rustica pero bastante elegante, la forma del edificio era como una w semi extendida , siendo el centro de la w la entrada principal, toda la primera planta constaba del lobby, la recepción, un bar con área de juegos, los cuartos de almacenamiento de blancos, un piscina con vestuarios y sanitarios del personal y públicos para damas y caballeros, un área de spa y un bello restaurante con vista tanto a la piscina como al mar, contaba con dos elevadores bastante espaciosos situados al lado derecho de la recepción y unas escaleras de madera al lado izquierdo de la misma que daban a las habitaciones.

Al entrar al hotel Zoro se quedó en el Lobby mientras Sanji se acercó a la recepción para hacer la reservación de la habitación, el hombre de la recepción era de estatura promedio y vestía un traje de gala.

-Bienvenidos al Hotel Deep Blue, ¿qué tipo de habitación le interesa reservar?-Comento el hombre de forma educada y animada.

-Deme la habitación más cara y elegante que esté disponible, por favor-Pidió el cocinero cortésmente, puesto que Zoro era quien iba a pagar el hospedaje y tenía planeado hacer que el espadachín gastara una cantidad absurda de dinero solo por pasar una noche en ese hotel de 5 estrellas, como pago al horrible día que había pasado por su culpa, sabiendo que el espadachín se quedaría sin dinero, por lo que tendría que pedirle dinero prestado a su bella navegante aumentando así su deuda con la pelirroja.

-Muy bien, aguarde por favor-Decía el hombre mientras tecleaba en el computador de los registros-La única habitación disponible de mayor costo es una honeymoon suite y está en la parte más alta del hotel, su costo es de 20,000 por 10 horas de estadía, esta habitación cuenta con una terraza con piscina, yacusi y área de asador, también cuenta con una hermosa vista al mar y al área turística de la isla, ¿le parece bien?-Explico el recepcionista.

-Perfecto-Dijo Sanji con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, viendo que su plan con maña estaba saliendo como lo esperaba.

-Muy bien-Dijo el hombre volviendo al computador y después de que tecleo un par de cosas se giró dándole la espalda a Sanji y sacando una llave- Esta es la llave de su habitación, si necesitan algo solo llamen al servicio a la habitación, también el bar que está a su izquierda está abierto las 24 horas por si gustan pasar a beber algo-Dijo el hombre señalando el elegante bar contiguo al Lobby del hotel, este era bastante espacioso tenia mesas de madera bastante elegante y de calidad, una enorme barra al fondo y un tiro al blanco del lado izquierdo de la barra y también contaba con mesas de billar-Le informo que la habitación tendrá que ser desocupada para antes del mediodía, en caso de que desee renovar la reserva tendrá que venir dos horas antes del tiempo límite para llevar a cabo el registro-Termino de explicar el empleado sonriendo cortésmente.

-Entiendo, muchas gracias-Dijo Sanji tomando la llave y girando para ver a Zoro que aun esperaba en el lobby, Sanji sonrió para sí y cambio su tono de voz a uno meloso-¡ Oiii Zoro-kuuun, necesito de tu presencia aquí!-Le llamo Sanji poniendo su voz aún más melosa al decir el "kun" (para los que no han visto y no se creen esa de que Sanji le agrega el "kun" a Zoro de vez en cuando, les recomiendo que vean el Cap. 391-minuto 6:20, es un claro ejemplo :3 ).

-¿Hmm?-Zoro miro al cocinero algo extrañado, pero no dijo nada, solo coloco las cajas en el suelo y se dirigió a la recepción-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto directamente al cocinero.

-Quería decirte que ya hice la reservación y que los botones van a llevar las provisiones a la habitación, así que te dejo encargado lo del pago-Respondió Sanji con una sonrisa y dirigiéndose al ascensor junto con tres empleados que cargaban con toda su mercancía.

-Bien-Dijo Zoro girándose hacia el recepcionista, el cual lo miro con una sonrisa-Y bien viejo ¿Cuál es el costo?-Pregunto Zoro con su usual tono neutro.

-Es un total de 20,000 -Dijo de forma simple el empleado.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!-Pregunto Zoro -¡¿Por qué tanto?!-Cuestiono el espadachín.

-Bueno, es porque ese es el precio de la honeymoon suite y esa es habitación que su pareja reservo hace uno minutos-Dijo el Hombre con simpleza-Y me pareció que a su pareja se veía muy feliz por ello- Finalizo la explicación dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa al espadachín, el cual lo miraba como si quisiera estrangularlo.

-¡ÉL NO ES MI PAREJA! –Grito Zoro a todo pulmón y volteando a ver al cocinero, que lo esperaba en el ascensor junto con los tres botones, dedicándole este una sonrisa burlona mientras le saludaba con su mano derecha-¡Y ni crea que voy a pagarle!-Termino de decir el espadachín cruzándose de brazos molesto.

-Mmm…me temo que si no cumple con el pago tendré que llamar a los oficiales de seguridad para que les echen del local de forma inmediata, y en caso de que se niegue me veré forzado a llamar a los marines-Dijo el hombre mirando al espadachín algo nervioso.

Zoro soltó un gruñido molesto para después sacar el dinero que le sobro de la compra de los barriles de sake, más aparte el dinero que llevaba ahorrando cerca de tres meses que era poco más de 30,000 , y pago la cuenta solicitada de mala gana, se dirigió al ascensor a paso veloz y se adentró a este sin decir ni una palabra al rubio que lo miraba con una sonrisa zorruna en su cara.

Durante el acenso a la habitación Zoro, aunque muy molesto no le dirigió ni siquiera una mirada al rubio creando un ambiente algo tenso en el ascensor, pero al cocinero no le molestaba, más bien le divertía que su nakama no dijera nada, ya que sabía que no lo hacía a causa de la presencia de los botones, lo que significaba que se iba a desahogar en cuanto estuvieran solos en la habitación.

Al llegar al último piso, Sanji salió primero del ascensor siendo seguido por Zoro y tras él los botones, el área al que habían llegado era bastante amplia y contaba con un lobby muy parecido al de la primera planta, pasando el lobby había una enorme puerta de madera gruesa con el numero 750 tallado en ella, Sanji sin dudarlo se dirigió a la puerta y usando la llave que le dio el recepcionista abrió las inmensas puertas de par en par dando así paso a los botones para que dejasen sus pertenencias dentro de la habitación, al hacerlo los botones se despidieron con una leve reverencia antes de retirarse dejando a ambos chicos a solas.

Sanji empezó a caminar alrededor de la enorme habitación dando un vistazo, esta tenía un recibidor amplio con un sillón de uno y una pequeña mesa con una libreta de notas, seguido del recibidor estaba una sala de estar con sillones bastante grandes y acojinados, a la derecha de la sala estaba un comedor para seis personas y frente a este estaba situada la cocina que era abierta y tenía vista a la terraza; al lado izquierdo de la sala de estar estaba una sala de juegos de azar y contaba con un mini bar que al igual que la cocina tenia vista a la terraza esta área de juegos y bar se encontraba separada del resto de la recamara por un muro cortina; pasando derecho de la sala de estar a unos tres metros había tres escalones de desnivel hacía abajo estaba una enorme cama redonda cargada al lado izquierdo de la habitación y esta estaba llena de almohadas grandes y acojinadas que hacían juego con los cobertores y los pequeños cojines que adornaban de igual forma la cama; a unos metros de la cama había una puerta que daba al enorme baño de la recamara, esta contaba con dos lavamanos y un espejo con alrededor de 3 metros de largo; había un vestidor amplio que acaparaba dos paredes de piso a techo, un closet de blancos repleto de cobertores y toallas de baño, el retrete estaba separado del resto de la habitación por muros cortina, sin mencionar la enorme tina con la que contaba y una regadera a parte, el baño estaba equipado con todo tipo de shampoos, jabones y aromatizantes para tina; al pasar de largo la exageradamente grande cama estaba una puerta doble de cristal que daba a la terraza, donde había una palapa con una mesa igual de grande que el comedor, con un asador de gran tamaño y una piscina con un yacusi integrado, toda el área de la terraza estaba rodeada de enredaderas dándole un aire muy relajante al espacio y sin mencionar la bella vista que se tenía de la terraza al pueblo y al mar desde esa altura, puesto que estaban en una zona alta de la montaña; Sanji estaba muy complacido de haber pedido tal habitación ya que era amplia y muy acogedora.

Zoro solo observaba como el cocinero se paseaba por toda la recamara mirando las habitaciones, y cuando estaba a punto de quejarse y soltar toda su ira contra el cocinero este desapareció tras la puerta del baño, para minutos después escuchar el sonido del agua llenando la tina, lo que molesto más al espadachín que se dedicó a quitarse la gabardina y dejarla a un lado de la cama junto con sus katanas, estaba cansado por lo que esperaría al cocinero a que saliera del baño para después el poder tomar una ducha y después dormir.

El espadachín dejando el enfado de lado, paseo su vista por toda la habitación nuevamente percatándose de que solo había una cama, aunque muy grande, pero solo era una al final de cuentas y él no pensaba compartir cama con nadie y menos con el cocinerucho; Zoro sin pensarlo se dirigió a la puerta del baño y entro sin llamar a la puerta, lo que sorprendió al cocinero que estaba recostado dentro de la tina tomando una baño de burbujas.

-¡¿Qué diablos hace?!- Pregunto Sanji desde la tina, a lo que Zoro sin mirarlo empezó a desvestirse y se dirigió a la regadera para abrir la llave y empezar a ducharse, para mayor sorpresa del cocinero- Oye te estoy hablando- Insistió el cocinero sin obtener respuesta del peliverde quien se concentraba en aplicarse el shampoo y en enjabonarse el cuerpo; Sanji solo lo miraba molesto pero dispuesto a ignorar al peliverde siguió con su baño recostándose nuevamente y haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás para después poner una toalla caliente sobre su cara y así poder relajarse.

Mientras el cocinero hacia esto el peliverde ya se estaba enjuagando el shampoo y el jabón del cuerpo, para después cerrar la llave y salir de la regadera tomando una toalla se secó con ella de forma rápida para después atarla alrededor de su cintura y salir del baño igual de rápido que como había entrado, lo cual Sanji ignoro completamente.

Para cuando Sanji salió de su relajante baño se encontró con Zoro dormido y desparramado por toda la enorme cama vistiendo solo la toalla con la que se había secado minutos antes….

 _ **Continuara…**_

…

 **Aclaraciones:**

La canción que Sanji estaba cantando: es del Artista **Ben L'Oncle Soul** y la canción es **Elle me dit**

Chikara-Chikara No Mi: fruta que se alimenta y copia la fuerza física de las personas a las que el usuario toca, dándole las habilidades físicas naturales por alrededor de 3 horas, para poder hacerse de las habilidades permanentemente se necesita consumir a la persona por completo, esto incrementa la fuerza y las capacidades de pelea del usuario; no funciona con otros usuarios.


End file.
